The New Girl
by Penfection
Summary: Ava Cartfield is friends with Sapphire, Zoe, Beatrice and Lola. They try to stop Crystal Wolf when she manages to control the school. Meanwhile, Ava has boys, parties and bullies in her way.
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

Dr. Crabblesnitch and Miss Danvers waited patiently for the new girl, Ava Cartfield, to arrive at Bullworth. Just then, a black car showed up. Two serious looking people were with a teenage girl with pale skin and black hair. She was wearing dark red lipstick and eyeshadow, and a long black dress with black high heels. In a bag was a standard school top with a black tartan skirt, and black shoes.

The adults talked and talked, while the young girl didn't say a word. She stared at the new place worryingly. Dr. Crabblesnitch and Miss Danvers walked with the girl, while the other adults walked back to the car.

A lot of people whispered about Ava as she walked to the main building. A lot of people thought it was weird having a Goth on campus. Ava looked at them, feeling embarrassed. It was obvious she was shy, and didn't say a word.

Ava went to the office for Dr. Crabblesnitch to do the assignments. As soon as Ava left, a stereotypical punk girl was standing outside the office.

"I'm Zoe. I was here a few years ago. I got expelled, but my boyfriend Jimmy got me back." said the girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ava." replied Ava.

"Don't worry, Ava, I know your name. I'll show you around this school. Keep in mind though, this place is crap."

"Yeah, I heard about it. Sounds like hell to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe showed Ava around the school. The place was freakin' MASSIVE! It was so big and the town of Bullworth was bigger. Ava could never escape after this!

Yes, Ava wanted to escape. She really did.

"I can't wait to graduate, so I can leave this damn school," said Ava. "I hate this place so much!"

"It's only a year until I graduate, that's for sure." replied Zoe.

After the tour, Ava walked around the campus, desperate to find someone new to hang out with. Zoe was cool, but she always had something to do. Plus Ava was never sure they would get along. Ava was a shy, timid person, and Zoe was a girl with the guts to get in trouble. If Ava was even yelled at, she would tremble and run away.

Ava didn't even want to be here. Out of all the schools possible, her parents chose this one. Why did this have to happen? Ava knew she was not comfortable here if everyone had guts. She had a student yearbook, so she looked at the photos to pass the time. As she stepped up from the bench, she saw an unusual student in punk clothes looking shy and timid.

"Hi, I'm Ava. I'm new." said Ava, trembling as usual.

"I'm Sapphire, nice to meet you." replied the girl, also trembling.

"I'm uh, shy and timid." said Ava.

"Don't worried, I am too," said Sapphire. "Let's be friends."

Together they walked through the school of Bullworth together, smiling at eachother nervously. Everyone thought it was strange that two new girls on their first days were already friends. Ava had finally found someone like her. She wanted a friend that was scared, and she had found one. As they walked past the crappy main building of Bullworth Academy, they saw everything in detail.


	3. Chapter 3: Intro to Crystal (Kinda)

It was a fine morning at Bullworth as Ava settled in for her second day here. She didn't have a roommate, but one of the girls slept in the room beside Ava, as her room was near the stairs. The girl was a new girl who was fashionable, called Crystal Wolf. Ava knew that Crystal was mean to Sapphire Fasso' for no reason at all!

Ava was bored and walked downstairs to the lounge. She had noticed a TV, and all the girls that Ava's friends Zoe, Lola, and Beatrice didn't like. The cheerleaders were sitting down watching a high school movie, wishing that Bullworth was a normal school rather than a boarding school. The girls thought sleeping in a dorm was horrible.

Ava had noticed Pinky's new fake nails. This time they were glittery, but a unicorn kind of glitter. This was because the cheerleaders wanted everything to do with unicorns. Angie had decorated her room with unicorn furniture, and the girls all had unicorn clothes. They snuggled up with fluffy unicorn toys and they played with unicorn slime. They even ate unicorn food!

When Ava hurried off for breakfast, the food was porridge this time. Ava hated the porridge that Edna cooked, and felt sick just by looking at it. And it smelled horrible!

"Hey Ava, wanna take over the school?" asked Crystal, who suddenly sat next to Ava.

"Uh, that seat's for Zoe. She has lie-ins before breakfast time." replied Ava.

"Oh Zoe, the local crapface. Forget about that twerp!" demanded Crystal, who was desperate for attention.

Soon then, Beatrice, Lola and Zoe entered the cafeteria. Ava knew them free back when they were younger. That was before Lola and Zoe got tattoos of cherries and before Beatrice got her glasses. They were pre-teens back then, and they used to play on the lawn because they were such good friends. They lived on the same street, and they were in the same class at middle school.

While Crystal was dismissed, they began to talk about who they hate. The three girls immediately admitted they hated the cheerleaders because of how unkind they were. Even Angie and Christy were mean girls, fashion addicts and make-up crazy girls. Pinky always put nail polish or fake nails on, and always looked at them thinking she is the prettiest girl in the world.

Ava then heard that Mandy had forced the cheerleaders to be mean to others. She had manipulated other girls into thinking she is a nice and sweet person, and then telling them to do the same. And all these girls thought manipulation was OK. Zoe talked about how she and Mandy used to be friends, and then Zoe quit being a cheerleader because Mandy was telling her to manipulate everyone just to be more popular. Beatrice complained about the bullying she recieved from Mandy, and Lola talked about how Pinky spreaded rumours about her just to make Mandy hate Lola.

Lola never liked Mandy in the first place, thinking she was such a mean girl bossing other girls around like that. Lola became even closer to Beatrice and Zoe when she was a victim of Mandy's bullying. None of the girls thought that Mandy's bullying was OK, especially when she was surrounded with the other cheerleaders.

Beatrice talked about how Christy made up those lies about doctors just to make Beatrice upset. Beatrice knew that it was a bad idea to give up on your biggest dream in life, but Christy still made her upset. The other cheerleaders only bullied other girls because Mandy told them to, and Mandy was their closest friend.


	4. Chapter 4: What to Deal With

The students were called in the auditorium simply for the prefect appointments. Ava was just walking through the hallways and heard the PA announcement system blare:

"Children, please go to the auditorium for our prefect appointments."

Ava groaned and headed inside the big doors. She was amazed about how big the auditorium was. It was huge! Ava sat at the front. It was nice being alone, glaring at the stage. But while she was zoning out, all the students came in. The first one was Crystal, who Ava knew to be aware of at all times. The next was Kaylynn, a new girl. She was rich and beautiful but she always complained that she was being treated like a spoiled girl and she didn't like that.

As more students came inside the auditorium, Ava saved seats for Sapphire, Zoe, Lola and Beatrice. Beatrice had been practicing chemistry in her dorm room, Sapphire was having a lie-in since it's Sunday, and Zoe and Lola were smoking in the autoshop. Ava waited for Miss Danvers and Dr. Crabblesnitch to come in the room.

Finally, Miss Danvers stepped on stage.

"Well, I should introduce you to your prefects this year!" she announced. "How exciting!"

Three boys and one girl stepped on stage. Ava thought most of them were normal, except for one boy looking like a boy in the photos Lola had texted her during the summer holidays.

"First we have Kirk Kolbe, Seth Kolbe's little brother. Then Milly Breyan. Then Dave Amodeo. And last but not least, Oliver Hartzog." Miss Danvers said.

Ava noticed the students behind her making fun of Kirk, calling him a "jerk". Lola and Zoe thought it was funny and joined in too.

As the students were dismissed for their Sunday business, the prefects acted like they were superior. Ava could tell that these prefects were corrupt, but she knew that Kirk woud be the worst.

Ava slowly stepped outside of the big doors. As she walked away, Donald was running and bumped into Kirk. Ava had no choice but to eavesdrop.

"Look where you're going, maggot!" Kirk shouted at Donald.

"Sorry, um...jerk." Donald replied, trembling.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Kirk screamed angrily.

"N-nothing..." Donald replied, continuing to tremble.

"Intrudence is unacceptable! Go to the office right now!" Kirk shouted.

Donald groaned as he stepped up the grubby stairs to go to the office. Ava stepped away, she knew not to get involved. After all, she was very shy and very timid, so she didn't stand up to Kirk. Let's look at this. She wanted to stand up to Kirk, but standing up to him would result in a trip to the principal. And she didn't want to walk up the stairs to the office.


End file.
